OCDObsessive Cullen Disorder
by Jenny Foster
Summary: Bella is falling way into love with Edward! What will Edward do? She doesn't even want her daughter near him!
1. Chapter 1

OCD - Obsessive Cullen Disorder

BPOV

We were kissing in the moonlight. I was letting him read my mind. I loved it when this happened. My finger tips would feel tingly and my hands lost control. They always got entangled in his hair. Just like when I was human. I absolutely love this sensation.

He stopped kissing me. Usually because Alice was thinking to him. I stood on my toes and reached my mouth up to his ear.

"I love you, Edward. I don't want anyone else. You are my one and my only." He pulled my face in front of his.

"I know that my dear Isabella. I have a secret to tell you," He kissed me on the lips once, "I love you too."

Oh, how I loved it when he did that! He knew that he was the only person I would let call me by my full mysteriousness of his voice when he says he has secret. The passion of way his lips touch mine. The tenderness of the way he said, I love you too. It was like a symphony of beautiful pixie voices, but better. I wanted him to say more. I also wanted him to kiss me more. I threw my lips onto his and hugged him tightly. I loved the feel of his muscles. His muscles were mine.

EPOV

By now Alice was yelling at me. The gist of what she was saying was, "Stop kissing! Now! I know what will happen next! And if she were human you would have another child! I have a present for her! She needs to come now!" She was trying to lure me into getting back to the house. It was confusing having my lovely, tender wife whispering inside my head and having my crazy step sister yelling at me.

"Honey, Alice has a present for you at the house. Time to go home. We can race. Or we could hold hands as we run. Maybe we should get something to eat on the way home."

"Something to eat sounds good. Anything I can do with you sounds good," Bella said.

"I guess you like the mysteriousness of my voice don't you." I said with a chuckle.

"Stop it! Did I really let you hear that," I nodded yes, " Well don't make fun of it! you know how I love you!" I kissed her and then we went hunting.

We were about a 1/4 of the way until we got to the house when Bella stopped me.

"Honey, I don't want to go there. I want to live with you. I don't want anyone interrupting us. I want it to be just us. Me, you, and Renesme."

I looked at her for a bit and said, "Don't you love Esme, and Alice, and Emmett, and Carlisle, and Ja-," She cut me off.

"Yes I do love them it is just..... just..... I want you! We could go somewhere far away where you couldn't hear them. No interruptions! Let's go! your the fastest you could run in grab our baby and run back out. We could keep coming back every day until we got all of our stuff. It would be perfect! we could start a new vampire clan! We could name it after us! Like the Ellas or the Bwards!"

"The Bwards? Really?"

"Hey, I am making this up as I go!"

"Wanna know what I say to all of this?"

"What." she said eagerly. She knew I could never turn her down.

"I say we should wait. Talk to Carlisle. Then decide. You would be breaking everyone's hearts. Especially Jacob's, you would be taking two things away from him."

"Fine."

BPOV

I didn't talk to him for the rest of the night. I just sat on the white couch. I was not mad. I was not happy. I was neutral. I wanted my Edward to be fully mine. I wanted my life to be with just him. As I kept thinking I would rather leave Renesme hear with Jacob. I wouldn't be taking away his future wife if I did that. Also, Renesme might begin this type of weird bond with Edward and start competing with me for his love. It does happen. I have seen it on TV when I was human.

All I did that night was sit, think, and look at the stars through the window. It is hard to find things to do when you can't sleep. Edward came in a couple times but every time he got near me I would walk away. Anytime he tried to talk to me I would turn my back on him. Anytime he wanted to kiss me I would begin to feel like I was going to cry. Since I was a vampire that wasn't possible. I would make my body shake and have my hands quiver. I just didn't want to see him, talk to him, smell him, or even touch him. I wasn't mad at him. I wasn't happy with him. I was neutral.

In the morning Edward was laying in our bed looking at the ceiling with a frustrated look on his face. I sat down beside him.

"Are you still mad at me," he said.

"I was never mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I wasn't happy either. I was neutral. That is the worst I could ever get with you."

He put his hand on my back and pulled me onto his chest. He hugged me tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. That is the second worst thing I have ever felt."

"Second," I asked.

"Yes second. The first worst thing was when I had to leave you in forks and I thought you were dead. It felt like my undead heart started beating again and it got ripped out. Don't you ever do that to me again."

I crawled up so that my lips were on his. I kissed his lips and put my hands under his back.

He interrupted me when he said, "Where's Renesme?"

"She is out with Jacob. I told him to take her for the weekend."

"Where is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper?"

"They went hunting in Canada," I said, "We have the house to ourselves for the weekend. I want to talk about leaving. I want to talk about us. I want to talk about this feeling I get whenever I am not with you. I also want to talk about that gift Alice promised me that I never got." I raised one eyebrow as I sat criss-crossed on the bed. He chuckled and said, "The first thing we are going to talk about is that present of yours. She told me that there will be a weekend we will have to ourselves. This right now is our present. Three days. Let's use them wisely. Next we will talk about us. What is there to it? You are for me. I am for you. We love each other for all eternity. Until there is an end to forever. Whenever I am not with you I feel like I am being ripped apart piece by piece. I don't want to be without you either. I want you as much as you want me! I don't deserve you! If we leave We will be taking a piece from every body's heart. Two pieces from Jacob's!"

"I wanted to talk about leaving Renesme with Jacob also," I said.

"Bella. That is OUR daughter. OUR beautiful daughter. The daughter that knew she loved you even before she was born. The daughter that wants to live with you until you say the OK on everything. OUR daughter is the daughter would never sneak behind your back. She loves you. She wants to be with you as long as she can."

"I know that! I love her too! I just think it would be better if we left her with Jacob. We could come back and visit every 2 weeks or something like that!"

"Carlisle thought you would say that," he said "He knew that if you would say that he would have to let you at least try this. He said that we should come back every 3 weeks for a whole year to see what happens," he paused for a moment, "Where do you want to spend a year at?"

"Oh, Edward! I love you! You _are_ my one and only! Let's stay at the island that we stayed at for our honeymoon! It is beautiful there!"

"There are bad memories there, Bella."

"And some really great ones," I said with a wink.


	2. Red, White, and Blue

EPOV

"Oh, Edward!"

"What is it Bella?"

"I love you!"

"I know! I love you to!"

This is what I heard all the time now. And I was getting sick of it. If only I were human. Right here right now. She probably wouldn't be this way. I am tired of all this love. I was ready for our first fight. I know it sounds like I am a real jerk but there is so much "love" in the air I just wanted the opposite. My body was going numb from hearing the same things over and over.

How would I start the fight? Would i say something like, "Bella, you need to go on a diet," or "Ever heard of a new wardrobe," maybe even, "I just noticed. You are horrible at kissing. You should practice."

BPOV

I love him so much. I know we could never EVER get in a fight.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you miss Renesme?"

"Well, of course I do! What type of question is that?"

"You didn't have to do this you know."

"But I did it for you. To show you what it would be like without our child or anyone else."

"I don't miss her."

He grabbed me by the wrist when I said that.

"What."

"I don't miss her."

"Your saying that you don't miss your blood. Your saying you don't miss those green eyes and those chubby cheeks. Your saying that you don't miss a part of me I left behind for you."

"Well, when you put it that way...."

"We are going home."

"EDWARD! NO! I don't want to! Let's at least stay ONE night! I mean it is dark already! I will make this night very pleasurable!" I smiled devilishly.

"Fine. One night. But we are not going any further than under wear."

"Awww, pooey..." I said like a child.

Alice had packed some of the same type of lingerie in my bag from when we were on our honey moon. I put on a little red bra and a skimpy blue thong. I grabbed an American Flag from the bag. I put on some sweat pants and a baggy shirt. This way he would be surprised when he saw my devilish side. I put the flag in the pocket of the sweat pants.

"Edward, honey! I have a question!"

"What is Bells?"

"Should I just come on out in my under wear or should I let you help me out of my clothes?" I couldn't help it. I wanted him for myself. I had to take drastic measures.

EPOV

As soon as she said that. I went straight into the bathroom and kissed her neck. Maybe just a little bit more love in the air was fine for me. She turned around and kissed me on the lips. She entangled her fingers in my hair like she did in high school. I pressed my lips harder onto hers. I pulled my hands on her back. I pulled up her shirt.

"What type of lingerie did she pack for you this time?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

I liked this Bella. I know it sounds sleazy. But I haven't seen this side of her in a while.

I literally ripped off her sweat pants.

"Hang on honey! Go into the bedroom and wait for a surprise! Don't look at me yet! Make sure you are ready for me!"

I smiled. Then I gave out a little chuckle. I wish she was letting me read her thoughts. Then my smile got a little bigger when I was wondering what she actually was planning.

She walked into the bedroom in about 3 minutes. I was holding my tiny American Flag.

"I am PROUD to be an American," she said.

"Wow..... You look," should now be the time I start a fight? No, not yet. Not now. I can't say that! No! "So.... s-s-s," No! I can't say slutty! I don't want to! I can't! I will get in a fight with her tomorrow. Tomorrow is then. I will say stunning. "Stunningly," No! What was my mouth doing! Stop it! Just leave it at stunningly!

BPOV

It obviously looked like he was trying to hide what he was trying to say. I saved him by walking to him slowly. I purposely dropped my flag and he knew it.

"Whoops! Hang on a minute baby," I said like a child. I bent down so that he could see my chest. Very slowly did I come back up. He was right in front of me. He looked like nothing I had ever seen him before. He looked like he was about to do something really bad. Something he would have done when we were human but he was afraid he would hurt me.

"Can I" he asked.

I obviously had no idea what he was talking about but I wanted to know. So I said, "Sure." He slowly reached out his hands. Like he was nervous. He stopped right in front of my chest. He made a face like he had just eaten something sour. Then he pushed his hands forward and squeezed my breasts. I thought I should let him read my thoughts by now so I started thinking this.

"Edward! Please! Take me to the bed like this! I want you to! Please! Harbor me in you! Please!"

I stopped letting him read my thoughts after that. He picked me up like a baby and then somehow he got his hand up to my chest without letting my fall. He kept on squeezing. I wish he did this when we were on our honey moon.


End file.
